Kiss with a fist One Direction one Shot
by Aquila Black
Summary: Some times love doesn't always lead to a happy ending. Please read and review! I haven't really decided on which 1D boy this is about so I'll leave that to your own imagination.


Neighbors complain but we don't stop when we get going we are a force to be reckoned with.

"_You hit me once I hit you back you gave a kick I gave a slap you smashed a plate over my head and then I set fire to our bed"_

We were so in love, every time I thought of you or said your name it caused an army of butterflies to explode in my stomach. Every touch of our skin no matter how small sent tingles through my entire being. If you told me to jump I would have taken the fall.

15-year-old sweet hearts we were the talk of the school, everyone thrived for the moment when we told a private joke or shared a look. We had been friends since year 7 always teasing each other, living for the moment when the other would give up and admit defeat. All up until year 10 came around and I saw you in whole knew light. Tall, tanned with toned muscles. You'd grown up and I'd only just realized. I couldn't tell you exactly when or where I discovered I liked you more than a friend it just sort of crept up on me unassuming until I could barely sit in the same room of you without turning a burning shade of red. None of my friends understood "But you've been teasing each other since forever, we thought you hated him" that's what they said, not that I listened. I knew the feeling for what it was I just didn't know how to address the feeling without making a complete and utter fool out of myself.

"_My black eye casts no shadow your red eye sees no blame your slaps don't stick your kicks don't hit so we remain the same"_

The day you asked me out I forgot every worry I'd ever had and spent the next few years in a blissful haze of being young and in love. Because we weren't afraid to say it, we were in love and there was no denying it. We were crowned Prom King and Queen with no doubt. I still remember you looking amazingly handsome in your tux and me in a white floor length dress covered in tiny red roses. People said it was like we were getting married and to me it felt like I was. It was about that time when you grew your hair long and my favourite past time was running my hand through your silky smooth locks and feel you shudder slightly when I gave them a light tug. Those were memories I cherished with all my heart. All the years of cheesy valentines and pointless anniversary's all the moments we wished would never end. When all my friends oohed and ahhed as I read out your latest love poem, a never-ending grin plastered on my face with out trying.

"_Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit"  
><em>

It was my 18th Birthday, the music was thumping and I was happier than a little kid at Christmas. Everything was perfect from the drinks to the music to the people who had turned up. My parents had booked a club and left me to my own devices. I'd just finished an amazing game of Karaoke, which I won with out a doubt. There was a loud noise from the stage and I turned to see you standing their microphone in hand waiting to sing. I had always loved to hear you sing, your voice was husky and smooth making my heart feel like a time bomb ready to explode. You sang 'Isn't she Lovely" By Stevie Wonder, I clapped and cheered louder than any one else. It was then that you looked me straight in the eye asking me to come up to the stage. I was confused but I would do anything for you so up to the stage I went. When I got there you held my hand putting down the microphone you knelt down on one knee. By this point my heart had relocated from my chest to my throat, I couldn't speak or move as you pulled out a small box. Opening it I saw it contained a small gold ring with diamond entrusted in the centre. I opened and closed my mouth for about what seemed 5 hours after I tried to process the fact that you had just asked me to marry you. When I finally managed to shake myself from the stupor that stuck me fast I fell into your arms, you holding me close. Yes I whispered in your ear. Then in front of everyone I knew you kissed me. This was no ordinary kiss it was filled with so much passion and love that Romeo and Juliet would have been jealous. And that's where the story of us really gets going.

"_A kick in the teeth is good for some, A kiss with a fist is better than none, A kiss with a fist is better than none"  
><em>

We got married barely 3 months later much to my parents dismay and found ourselves living on our own in a flat in the middle of London by the time we were 19.

I used to think you were flawless, perfection at its best, but after the first year or so every little habit you had made me want to scream. The way you never hung your towel up after you had a shower, that you never wash the dishes, the way you always make really annoying grunting noises when you watched the football on a Saturday afternoon. In short the cracks in our relationship were starting to show. I didn't know when it happened, just like when I first started to like you, it crept up on us unawares. In the dark of night our screams could be heard 20 floors up. Shouting at the tops of our voices all the obscenities we could think of "You heartless whore" was one of your favourites whereas I preferred "You fucking cunt". Neighbours banged on the ceiling yelling for us to shut up but we kept going till I fell into your arms welcoming the warm comfort your body always held. Maybe we only ndid it for the make up sex, I don't know all I do know is whatever it was it didn't stop us.

"_I broke your jaw once before I spilled your blood upon the floor, you broke my leg in return so lets sit back and watch the bed burn"_

We'd been going for about a year during the day acting like we always had but by the end of the day we welcomed the night when we could tear each other apart and just watch them burn. At the weekends you would go out with Louis forgetting about me and come back piss drunk. It was then that we started to get violent, punches and kicks anything we could do to cause the other pain, both physical and emotional. The truth being that we were to weak to face up to our fears, to weak to say good-bye. After all this time we couldn't bare to think of leaving each other, the thought of facing the world on our own scared us so much it sent us running back into each arms.

"_Love sticks, Sweat drips, Break the lock if it don't fit"_

And here we are again each of us having drunk our own body mass in alcohol. The screaming the shouting all the drink fuelled anger. The slaps and screams that cut deeper than skin, we know deep down in the recess of our minds that this is a bad idea. That when we go into work tomorrow we'll have to explain why we have bruises all over our body's and dark shadows under our eyes. Because we both know we won't get any sleep today or any other day because after we've finished beating the shit out of each other we'll just go running back to each other with open arms to weak to move on. Maybe one day we'll stop and wonder why the hell we're living like this but for now we'll keep up with our twisted games till the break of dawn. There's still love for each other somewhere in our dark tormented minds buried where we can't even recognise it any more. And all my friends will tell me I'm stupid and give up on me move on while I'm stuck here with you fighting to survive the darkness that's clouded my mind.

Our broken hearts left smashed on the floor as we run back to each other no matter what happened before.

"_A kick to the teeth is good for some, A kiss with a fist is better then none A kiss with a fist is better then none,_

_You hit me once I hit you back, You gave a kick I gave a slap, You smashed a plate over my head, Then I set fire to our bed x2"_


End file.
